The Overlord shows his new form
This is how The Overlord shows his new form goes in The Endings. cut back to Canterlot as Twilight gives a speech Twilight Sparkle: We've faced enemies of Equestria before. And we've always succeeded, no matter the odds. That wouldn't be possible without all of you. So I ask for your help again today in what is our biggest battle yet. All of Equestria is at stake, and I can't do this alone. But I'm not afraid. Because with friendship as our armor and teamwork as our power, nopony can ever bring us down! Mac Grimborn: No problem. Spike: Welcome aboard, dude. Mac Grimborn: Okay, isn't this our last battle? Cutter: That's just the Mane Six, Mac. Rarity: Huh? Mac Grimborn: Honestly. hear a crash Overlord arrives in a capsule The Overlord: Hello, my princesses. Twilight Sparkle: Overlord? The Overlord: Correct. Winger: We can take him! The Overlord: It's not you I want. I want the Princesses. Mac Grimborn: You'll have to go through us first. Overlord is intrigued Princess Luna: What do you want? The Overlord: I want to show you four ladies my new form. capsule opens and purple mist flows out black clawed hoof steps out is shocked she is angered Overlord is revealed as an alicorn with dragon features gasps cackles The Overlord: Behold, the fifth alicorn. Rarity: Five? The Overlord: Yes. Fifth. Fluttershy: But there are only four alicorns. The Overlord: I learned the power of the alicorns, and gained this new form. Now I am one of you. Rainbow Dash: You boastful beast! You could never control that power! The Overlord: Is that a challenge? Applejack: No. She's saying you're trifling with a power you can't understand. The Overlord: If that's the case, perhaps a demonstration. powers up his horn he blasts Twilight gasps The Overlord: Impressive. Mac Grimborn: You'll pay for this! Overlord then fires a beam from his mouth dodge The Overlord: Because of you ladies, I'm now the most powerful spirit. Mac Grimborn: You're still weak when relying on your magic instead of your brains. The Overlord: I'm a spirit. I have no brains. Mac Grimborn: So much for the "Golden Master". Overlord is enraged The Overlord: You're not the only one who brought backup. Sombra! King Sombra appears King Sombra: Hello. Mac Grimborn: King Sombra?! But we defeated you at Canterlot! King Sombra: laughing The Overlord brought me back, and in return, I joined him. Mac Grimborn: I thought you didn't do "ours." King Sombra: That was before I learned the existence of a power that's the same powerful of magic, an Elemental Power. Mac Grimborn: The Overlord's only doing this so he could put you in your grave! The Overlord: Don't believe his lies. Mac Grimborn: The Overlord's lying to you! He tricked you into attacking Canterlot! King Sombra: So what? I used an army. Mac Grimborn: Scar's army, not yours! is surprised by his words King Sombra: What is your friend talking about? Mac Grimborn: Sombra, don't do this. Don't follow the Overlord. King Sombra: Gee, I guess I could. But I'm having too much fun! clashes with Mac